Wireless communication is widely used in a variety of applications. For example, near field communication (NFC) is a short-range wireless technology (distances measured in centimeters) that is optimized for intuitive, easy, and secure communications between various devices such as smartphones, radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, and similar devices. Applications include, among others, contactless transactions, data exchange, and simplified setup of more complex communications such as WiFi.